


Because I like you

by yuehyues



Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, king is a whiny baby, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: King is sick and Ram takes care of him.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 10
Kudos: 410





	Because I like you

From Plant Boy:

_Cool boy I’m sorry I can’t help you today. I know I promised to revise with you but I wasn’t feeling that good so I left early. I’ll make it up to you, promise^^_

Ram read the message three more times, just to make sure he got all of the information. He and the senior had an agreement to meet up every Tuesday and Thursday to revise what Ram had done in class. Well, it wasn’t exactly an agreement. King had decided that they would meet up to revise and Ram just went with it, not that it bothered him. He was really thankful for the senior’s help, Ram was smart but no one was as smart as King and who better to help him with his class work than the best student of the major?

Ram also appreciated the other’s company way more than what people gave him credit for. It was true that he didn’t speak much and liked being alone most of the time, to say that Ram was an introvert would be an understatement, but he also enjoyed the company of a few people and King just happened to be the newest addition to that group people. Ram felt strangely fond of the senior, even if he had only met him recently. King could understand him without words, as corny as it sounded. It took him years to open up to Duen and befriend the others, he didn’t _hate_ people, but communication was hard for Ram and there is where King got him. The senior was playful and liked to push his buttons, he liked to joke around and make him blush with his nonsense blabbering. But he also knew when to stop pushing, when to be serious and, in a way, protected him from being the center of attention, which Ram profoundly hated. He welcomed every advance of the senior, even if he looked annoyed by that, he relished in the other’s energy. Hence after reading that message, he couldn’t help but feel a little down.

“Phu, Ram!” Ting Ting’s voice took him out of his thoughts “We’re getting lunch with the seniors. You coming or what?” she asked in her characteristic reprimanding but not really mad tone.

“Yeah we’re coming. Why are you in such a rush? Do you wanna see someone that badly?” Phu teased.

Sitting with the others at the cafeteria of the faculty was now part of their daily routine. Ram wasn’t too fond of Bohn yet, but since he and Duen had started _officially_ dating Duen seemed much happier, his anxious nature changed into a goofier and more carefree and Ram was genuinely happy for his friend. The two group of friends seemed to fit in well, but of course something was missing.

“Hey Ram” Boss called him “A professor gave me this for King, can you give it to him?” the shorter male asked “What? I thought you’d visit him after class, cause he’s feeling sick. I mean that’s what boyfri-hhmm” he added before Mek stopped him covering his mouth with his hand with a tense smile.

“Boss you can’t just say that” he whispered though with his deep voice everyone heard. Ram liked Mek, not as much as he liked King, but he liked how the senior’s personality was pretty similar to his. “He means if you could go give him a visit. We’re uh…kind of busy and he was actually pretty sick this morning” he smiled. Ram just nodded, taking the notes from the senior and placing them in his bag. The next few minutes were filled with a tense silence, everyone focusing on their food until Phu cracked a joke with Boss and noise burst again.

According to his seniors, King’s condition was worse than he had let him know. Ram frowned at that thought, why didn’t the senior tell him he was actually sick? Weren’t they close? Maybe Ram had read it all wrong and King was simply a kind soul. With those thoughts running through his mind, Ram bought some fever medicine and made his way to the other’s dorm. He knocked twice before hearing a faint thud behind the door, he knocked again, worried when he hear an “ouch” from King. Well, King’s hoarse voice. The older opened the door looking sleepy and obviously sick, cheeks dusted in pink, hair impossibly disheveled and eyes squinting at the light.

“Ram?” the junior nodded “What are you doing here?” Ram simply lifted the bag with the medicines to show the senior he knew about his fever “They told you, haven’t they? I told them not to worry you damn it” he said the last part in a mumble hopping the other wouldn’t hear him, but he did and all questions about their closeness dissipated as the senior’s blush grew “Get in, I can’t stand up much longer I feel like I’m going to pass out” Ram walked in, a jungle of plants welcoming him. He wondered if the plants made any good to King’s condition.

The senior had nested himself on the couch with a fluffy blanket and two big cushions. Ram silently walked to the kitchen, looking for a glass and some water so the other could had the medicine. Walking back, he paused to take in the view in front of him, only King’s face was visible from the cocoon of blankets, his cheeks were redder than before and he seemed close to pass out.

“Ram” he whined “Please” having had enough of the view, Ram made him drink the medicines and tried to get him to stand up, only to receive another whine in return “Ram I’m tired”. Seeing as the other didn’t want to cooperate, Ram lifted him easily in his arms “Ram” King screeched, only to start coughing. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ram walked into King’s room and laid him on his bed. When King stopped coughing, he finally fell asleep.

Worried about King’s condition, Ram quickly ran down to buy some food for the senior just in case he felt hungry once he woke up. While King slept, the junior had thrown away all the tissues scattered around the apartment, he also put away the pillowcases and blankets that King had, to wash. Ram checked on King several times, he worked on his homework in between those checkups and made sure King had all of the notes from the classes he had missed. During one of those checkups, Ram noticed how King’s fever seemed to go up, so he did what his mother did to him every time he was sick when he was a child. He got a bowl of cold water, a small towel and sat himself on one side of the bed ready to undress the older guy. King didn’t even stir at Ram taking off his clothes, he did let out a cry when he felt the coldness of the wet towel on him, but his fever was so high that he couldn’t even open his eyes. Ram changed him into a new pair of sweats and a t-shirt and with much effort and maybe a couple of tears, he managed to change the bed sheets and put his senior to sleep.

When King woke up, he felt much better than he had a few hours before. The medicine that his junior had given him had finally kicked in and the fever had finally dropped. Walking out of his room, expecting to be alone, he was welcomed by quite a sight. Ram was sprawled on the couch, neck tail on the coffee table, shirt half unbuttoned and one arm over his head. King smiled, he had never seen the other with such a relaxed expression. His smile dropped when he noticed the balcony door slid open and what looked like his freshly cleaned bed sheets hanging there. He looked back at the junior, this time surprise written on his face.

“You’ve been taking care of me all this time?” he whispered feeling warmth creep back up, this time not because of a fever.

Ram was a man of few words but many actions, King had learnt that from the very beginning. He had liked the junior since the moment he had seen him, yes maybe at first it was pure physical attraction, Ram was hot, but after getting to know the quiet boy he couldn’t stop his heart from racing every time they were close. Helping Ram on his class work had been only an excuse to get close to him.

“Thank you” he kissed the other’s forehead, only a soft touch, but enough for Ram to open his eyes. King blushed hard and moved back “Tha-thank you for taking care of me, you didn’t have you” he quickly stuttered.

“How are you feeling” Ram simply said sitting up, a hand on King’s forehead.

“I’m good, I feel much better now. Thank you” Ram nodded, not giving much importance to what he did, but King did “You…you did way too much. You didn’t have to, really I don’t want to be a burden” King half whined.

“But I wanted to” Ram said as if he didn’t spend an entire afternoon taking care of him.

“Why?” King couldn’t help but ask, maybe it was still the fever, but he needed to know.

“Because I like you” Ram answered openly staring at King’s eyes, not a single tinge of embarrassment on his face, as if he didn’t quite just confessed that he liked the senior.

“You- wait you what?” King’s blush rose to his face “You just- said _that_ ”

“I think you should rest more” Ram got up from the couch and put an arm over King’s shoulder, moving him around into his bedroom direction “I bought porridge, I can warm some up for you, you should eat something to take more medicines” he moved himself so King would follow.

“Wait no” King shouted, only to cough again “We need to talk” he whined.

“No talking. Just resting”

When King woke up again, it was early morning. He had fallen asleep after eating some porridge and taking another pill. Ram told him he would go back home later, but as he stirred his sleepiness out of his body, King realized he had been sleeping over Ram’s chest, the younger didn’t even seem uncomfortable at his weight. _Because I like you_. King suddenly remembered.

“mmmm” the sleepy whine of his junior took King out of his thoughts, trying to move off the other’s body to avoid an awkward situation, King felt a strong arm grip him in place, Ram’s free hand on his forehead taking his temperature “How are you feeling?” King didn’t know if he was blushing at the feeling of their flushed bodies, at Ram’s hoarse voice or at the fact that the hand on his forehead was the softest touch he had ever felt.

“Ram why are you taking care of me?” King cried.

“I told you already” Ram replied as if it was an obvious answer “Because I like you”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty mediocre fic imo but I couldn't stop thinking about King being a whiny baby when sick. I enjoy writing from Ram's "perspective" I think he's a very interesting character despite not talking much, what do you guys think?
> 
> Find me on twitter @atinysunn and let me know what you thought!


End file.
